1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel polymerizable compounds, polymer compounds and block polymer compounds useful as various functional materials. The present invention also relates to compositions using the same, as well as image-forming methods and image-forming apparatuses using the same. Specifically, the present invention relates to recording materials using the above compound with a solvent or dispersion medium, ink compositions or toner compositions using the above compound with a colorant, as well as various image-forming methods and apparatuses using such compositions.
2. Related Background Art
Various ink or toner compositions have been prepared dissolving or dispersing a colorant in a medium, and for this purpose, various polymer compounds have been preferably used such as styryl, acrylic and methacrylic polymers. In production of solvent- or water-based colorant compositions, improvement of dispersibility of the colorant, e.g., pigment, has been tried using a polymer compound preferably those having an ionic functional group.
Meanwhile, polymer compounds having a polyvinyl ether main chain are known to be polymer materials having a flexible polymer chain. Heretofore, however, few attempts have been made to incorporate an ionic functional group to the monomer unit of a polymer compound. Only the following documents 1 and 2 describe several carboxylic acids and esters thereof as potential compounds for this purpose. At present, more stability is required for such a compound, as well as higher dispersibility and stability in a composition.    1. Journal of Polymer Science, Part A, Polymer chemistry, vol. 27, pp. 3303 to 3314 (1989)    2. Pure Applied Chemistry, Vol. A36, No. 3, pp. 449 to 460 (1999)